


It's not what it looks like

by Gemenice



Series: Gemi's tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times it wasn't what it looked like and the one time it was... </p><p>... or series of Barry's unfortunate incidents</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what it looks like

 

The first time… was kind of confusing.

 

Barry had still no idea how this whole thing happened. How they started to work with the Rogues, first on small gigs, then they turned bigger and then, and before Barry knew it, they were living in STAR labs.

 

Barry wasn’t even joking. All of the Rogues had their respective rooms made, after Len kept glaring at him, doing those judgment eyes. Barry hated the judgment eyes. It always made him feel like a little kid, like he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. And he also found himself agreeing to anything quickly, just to get rid of that stare. So he slaved over preparing the rooms.

 

“It’s hardly called ‘slaving over’ when you can do it with your speed.”

 

Barry huffed.

  
“I still have to go through the motions themselves. The fact that it doesn’t take me that long doesn’t mean it’s not boring as hell.” 

 

Len rolled his eyes from where he was folding his clothes in perfect piles. Hell they even looked the freaking same. Not to mention they were also divided by the kind of clothing _and_ color. Talk about OCD.

 

“I didn’t notice before, were you always this whiny?” Len asked from where he was putting one of his blue piles – in the closet that _Barry_ made. He should be thankful and not this.

 

“Yes.” Barry snapped and he could _see_ Len roll his eyes. Even though the guy wasn’t facing him.

 

“Ah. It had to slip my mind with all the fighting.”

 

…it would be _so_ nice to get a rise out of the guy. But no, he was perfectly okay. All _cool_ like. Which was maybe the reason why it was getting on Barry’s nerves so much. Barry was anything but cool around Len. He kept glancing at his back, at the way his shoulder stretch when he reached for something. How the muscles worked under that skin and he kept imagining how they would feel up against his own body. How he could get Len as hot as Barry felt, how he could turn his always eloquent speech into nothing but gasps and groans and Barry’s name.

 

But that wasn’t happening, not anytime soon, so Barry stood up.

 

“I’m going to make sure the others are happy with their rooms.” He muttered, not being able to stay in one room with Len without doing anything stupid. Like walking over and touching the stretched back, licking his way up to Len’s ear and – No.

  
Barry shook his head, before flashing out of the room. The first one he was going to check would be the Trickster’s. The boy complained to Len about something a short time ago, though Barry really didn’t pay attention to what. Len could be distracting.

 

It was a good thing that he did check _that_ room, because when Barry stepped in, the kid was climbing the shelves and Barry’s eyes widened when it whole started falling. He sped over, pressing Axel against the wall and shielding him with his own body. The boy yelped and he could feel Axel’s warm breath against his neck as the furniture hit the ground.

 

Barry only managed to heave a sigh of relief, before there was a low growl coming from the door and he turned his head, looking at very enraged Rory. What the fuck was up with _that_ guy?

 

“Get away from him.” Rory roared and stepped closer and Barry blinked, looking between Axel and himself, before his eyes widened. Oh fuck. Rory could be freaking jealous animal, and Barry pressing his lover against the wall, his hands on either side of his head wasn’t probably a good look. No matter Barry was saving his life, Rory was _crazy_.

 

“It’s not what it looks like!” He yelped, jumping back.

 

“Barry…” Len muttered from somewhere behind the mountain that called himself human, “you might want to run. Now.”

 

Barry did.

***

The second time was just as traumatic as the first time. Oh, he wasn’t pressing anyone against wall so their lovers could go all crazy (Rory was STILL giving him stink eye and threw an arm around Axel whenever Barry as much as walked into the room), so Barry counted that as success.

 

What he didn’t count as success though, was when he stepped into the door to the cortex of the STAR Labs, just to see Cisco in _Lisa’s_ lap, the two of them kissing and okay, Barry had no idea what that thing between their hips was, and he was sure as hell not even googling it.

 

He must’ve gasped – or let out some other kind of weirded out sound, because Cisco jumped, turning to stare at Barry with big guilty eyes and Lisa just lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Tell me it’s not what it looks like.” Barry groaned out and Cisco opened his mouth to say something – only to have a moan tear out as Lisa’s hips moved. Lisa who was smirking at Barry, her hips moving in round motions and Barry ran again, wondering how pissed off Caitlin would be if he used bleach for his eyes, burning the picture out of his mind with pain.

 

He was really considering the idea, already planning his way to the closest shop when Len appeared in the hall.

 

He shot Barry one look, before he sighed.

 

“You figured it out, hm?”

 

“Not really.” Barry shook his head. But I got a … first eye experience.

 

Len rolled his eyes, grasped his hand and pulled him to his own room, taking out a bottle of alcohol.

 

“I can’t get drunk.” Barry protested and Len shrugged.

 

“Then you can watch _me_ getting drunk.” That wasn’t really helpful, but it was spending time with Len without Barry seeming too weird. Barry would take that.

 

***

The third time, it was Barry’s fault. The gang had ‘the Rogue night’ going out to watch a movie or something, Cisco, Caitlin and Iris went shopping or something so Barry didn’t expect anyone to be ‘home’.

 

That was probably why he dared to phase to Len’s room – the guy was locking the door, why was the guy locking his door?! At first, Barry really just wanted to look around. See if the guy was hiding something, some plans for heists in different cities or something, because he was pretty sure that lot just couldn’t give up the life of crime.

 

So he searched through all the drawers, whole closet and even under all of the furniture. And he came up empty handed.

 

Barry groaned as he sat down on Len’s bed, before letting himself fall back. What the hell. Could it be possible? Did they really turn the leaf? Whole leaf, no changing back? He glanced over at Len’s nightstand, checking the time, before closing his eyes. The bed smelled like Len.

 

Barry’s fingers curled into the comforter as he turned his head a bit more, pressing his nose against the pillows. Everything screamed Len, Len, _Len_ and… Barry might’ve been a superhero, but he was still a human deep down. And he dreamt about Len for so long…

 

Barry didn’t even try to stop his hand from slipping into his pants, squeezing his dick quickly, before pulling his zip down. He licked his lips, his chest heaving as he grasped himself, just fondling his balls for a moment, before running his fingers lightly over his shaft. When he closed his fist around himself, stroking slowly, he could feel his blood rushing through his body, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to get lost in this feeling, Len’s smell embracing him all around and –

 

And the keys just turned into the lock.

 

Barry’s eyes snapped opened and he watched as Len stepped in, glancing over to his bed. Barry could see his eyes widening and he stumbled over his words.

 

“It’s not what it looks like.”

 

Len lifted an eyebrow, leaning back against the wall.

 

“Oh, isn’t it? Let me tell you what it looks like. It looks like you’re masturbating in my bed. Now tell me it’s not that.”

 

Barry swallowed, his gaze slipping down to his hand still gripping his hard dick and he bit his lip.

  
“okay…maybe it is.” He admitted and pushed one of the pillows over his dick, trying to make it disappear.

 

Len opened his mouth, closed it… then took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sleeping on those pillows.” The Rogue said and Barry cursed, tensing as Len made his way over to him. Barry could feel his heart thumping loudly in his ears, not even in his chest anymore, he could feel his own freaking cock pulsating under the pillow as if it didn’t know when to back down. “If you want something over it, how about my mouth rather?”

 

Barry couldn’t stop the giggles and chuckles escaping his lips at that.

 

“That sounds like a _bad_ porn novel.” Barry gasped out, grinning.

 

“Yeah well, because you don’t look like from one.” Len huffed, and Barry opened his mouth to complain about that, because he was pretty sure that there would be much less clothing in the novel – but Len’s mouth was already on him, sucking and licking and… Barry decided his opinions could wait.

 


End file.
